Rutile's Relief Session
by MarMarkarp
Summary: Rutile has been working really hard lately. Not only does she have to fix Phos constantly, she has to find ways to make her beloved Padaradscha wake up. With all this stress, she remembers what Pada taught her last time she was awake. Time to try it. (This is NSFW one shot and it's my first one so sorry if it's bad. It's a Rutile x Padaradscha ship as well.)


The doctor sighed and sat down on the chair next to the coffin which was holding her precious gem. She had just placed in substitute gems in Padparadscha for the 273,081th time, only hoping for them to wake up. As Rutile stared at the sleeping gem, she couldn't help but smile to herself. "Pada…why won't you wake up soon?" Rutile leaned in and placed her hand ever so gently on Pada's cheek, caressing it lightly. "Are you still mad at me for taking your precious jellyfish that one time? I know you told me not to but it was obviously dying and I had to put it out of its misery. I'm sure you'd understand that. You were the only one who understood me after all."

Rutile got up and sat down on the floor, leaning in close to Pada's face and placing her forehead against hers. She closed her eyes. All Rutile ever wished for was more time with Pada, but it seemed to always be only a few minutes. In those few minutes, Padparadscha would do what she could to make everything worthwhile to Rutile..only leaving the poor Doc wanting more.

Padparadscha used to always tease her about her strictness. How she always needed to be more relaxed since she was always so stiff. That was back when Pada could stay awake for less than 20 minutes at a time. In those 20 minutes Pada would chat up the other gems to catch up and then finally go into her old room, taking Rutile along with her. Rutile's face grew hot.

Where in the hell did Pada make time to learn those weird things anyways? Rutile questioned herself but she always knew Pada was a wise gem with vast intelligence. Suddenly she began to remember those events, making her body only grow hotter. The frantic doctor looked around her in case anyone was near, thankfully it was late in the night and everyone was asleep but her. Surely no one will hear her if she's quiet enough.

Rutile began removing her coat. This was risky but it's been a long time since she's done this, besides, Padparadscha said this was to relieve herself. She needed much needed relieving considering everything that has happened with Phos. Rutile undid her belt and reached her hand behind her back to unzip her uniform. This was too tedious, time to ask Red Beryl to make some pants. Once the doctor was completely unclothed in front of the box that held her sleeping partner in it, she looked around once more before going any further. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what Pada has instructed her to do.

The hesitant doc moved her hand up to her mouth and made sure to suck on her fingers enough to get them completely wet with her saliva, this would be her own "lube" as Pada called it. Even the act of just sucking her fingers made her rather aroused. Rutile pulled her two fingers out, a trail of saliva connecting from her fingers to her mouth. This was incredibly unsanitary for a doctor to do but she just couldn't help herself anymore. The wet fingers made their way first to her right, erect nipple. She began to touch and massage her breast, making sure to get as much saliva on her nipple as she could.

When Rutile let out a somewhat loud moan, she immediately followed it by covering her mouth with her free hand. She couldn't be loud like this, if anyone caught this doc doing this it would be over for her as a respected gem. Once she was finished stimulating nipple, she moved onto the other one and moaned into her hand. The feeling of something so wet and cold on her gave her such pleasure. Pada used to always play with her there most. It was her most sensitive part next to her neck.

The doc bit her lips as she began to pull and rub it hard. Rough was a lot better. Soon enough her hand made their way to between her thighs. She tried her best to stimulate Pada's biting that made there way up to her entrance. If she thought hard enough, she could still feel Pada's warm mouth all over her thighs. "P..Pada…More." Rutile began to pinch and pull at her inner thighs, imitating that of her beloved partner's bites, leaving only red marks that lead up to her entrance. The area in and around her entrance was already wet with how aroused she was. As her hand brushed the outing of her clitoris, she shivered at the cold touch. Rutile let out small pants and looked at Pada sleeping in her box. "Pada.." Rutile crawled up into the box, now on top of the sleeping gem.

Seeing her partner like this, with a face so calm like this while she was here, alone to relieve herself, made her slightly angry at Pada. "Pada…when you wake up..I'm taking you all to myself." She placed her lips against her lover's and began to touch her entrance. With her two fingers now rubbing her wet clitoris in a rapid pace, she began to moan in between her kisses. Thoughts only full of Padparadscha doing such lewd acts with her. Thoughts of Pada holding her tight as she fingered her, making sure she wouldn't squirm around. Thoughts of Pada spreading Rutile's legs, licking and kissing her clitoris during one of Pada's examinations. She moaned as she began to insert two fingers into herself with her secretion now dripping onto Pada's leg. Rutile stopped kissing Pada and panted. Her fingers weren't going to help like this. She only wished for her sleeping beauty to touch her.

Suddenly she felt a hand touch her wrist and pull her hand away from her clitoris. "You think you'd get away with dirtying my clothes?" Pada sat up and yawned. How long was she asleep this time? That didn't matter anyways, as she saw someone who really needed her right now. The now embarrassed Rutile quickly got out of the box and grabbed her clothes off the floor. "I-I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! Pada Im-" Rutile's stutters were interrupted by a kiss from Pada. Their tongues finally intertwining with one another after such a long time almost brought Rutile to tears.

As Pada kissed her, she pushed her towards one of the nearby tables and sat the doc down. She stopped kissing her and took a good look at her naked, flustered girlfriend in front of her. "Spread." Pada demanded. Rutile, without hesitation, spread her legs, giving Pada a full view of her wet entrance that was now dripping onto the table. "I can't believe you decided to fuck yourself right over my body. Was it nice?" The red gem smirked as she got down and began tracing her cold fingers around the red marks that Rutile made herself on her thighs.

Rutile let out tiny moans as Pada traced her fingers closer and closer to her sensitive area. "I-It..wasn't nice as..when you…fuck me." She said almost in a whisper. It was far too embarrassing to say this. She was a respected doctor.

"I'm sorry can you repeat that Ruti? I don't think I quite heard that." She flicked her tongue once against Rutile's clit, making the doc squirm and let out a loud moan in response. Rutile was absolutely adorable. She was glad she was the only one to see this side of her.

The panting doc gripped onto Pada's hair. She knew if she didn't say this loud enough Pada wasn't going to give her what she wanted. She gulped and looked down at the smirking gem playing softly with her clit. "I-I said it wasn't as nice as when you f-fuck me! Fucking hell, fuck me Pada!" She couldn't take it anymore, Pada was finally awake and all she wanted was to be played with. All the embarrassment didn't matter to her anymore.

"Gladly Ruti." Pada put her mouth over her beautiful girlfriend's clit, licking and sucking without any hesitation. She had forgotten just how good her cute strict doc tasted. She had also forgotten how sensitive she was. Rutile was squirming and pulling at Pada's hair, letting her moans take over. Occasionally Pada would give her clit a quick little bite and when she did Rutile would scream out her name. That's something she adored.

"Pada! Pada! Oh fuck! P-Pada I love you!" Rutile pulled her hair harder. She truly did love her. There was no one other than Pada that she would give herself like this to. As Pada continued, Rutile could feel herself getting closer and closer to climax, bolting her hips up and down whenever Pada would reach the spot that made her mind completely fog up. She grabbed hold tight of Pada's hair and pushed her head further in, making Pada's tongue go a little deeper inside her. With a few final licks and sucks, Rutile finally climaxed onto her lover. Her entire body shivering in ecstasy along with Pada's name shouted loudly that it rang throughout the school. Rutile fell back and laid on the now wet table, panting heavily and covered in her own sweat.

Pada licked up the remaining cum that dripped onto Rutile's thighs, making Rutile moan weakly. "That was a lot more than last time. You really don't masturbate often huh?" The gem smiled and picked up her tired partner off from the table. Rutile looked like a complete mess. Her hair had gotten so messy that it fell over her eyes and stood out on its ends, her face was a complete red mess and her arms hung down rather limply. She chuckled to herself and began swaying back an forth, amused by how her arms followed her moments so obediently.

"Stop…playing around..I haven't masturbated in years..too much stuff going on." She placed her face against the gem's exposed chest and closed her eyes. She was far too tired to speak and move. She wanted to rest in her room with Pada by her side. Pada needed to stay by her side. "Hey Pada…"

"Hm? What is it Ruti?" Pada began to take Rutile to the bathing area, using Rutile's clothes she had gotten to cover her naked body.

"I love you…" Rutile said with closed eyes. Shortly after, she fell asleep.

Rutile awoke the next morning in her bed, all cleaned up and dressed, with a sleeping Pada by her side hugging her. The doc, now feeling refreshed, sat up and pet her sleeping gem's head. Taking a closer look at her, she noticed Pada had a note clutched into her right hand. She opened her clenched fist and took the note. She began to read it.

"Dear Ruti,

By the time you wake up I might have already gone unconscious again. No worries though, I took liberty of bathing and dressing you last night as well as cleaning up the office. For the few moments that I was awake I want to say I love you. I know in writing it's different so that why I'm gonna say it as many times as I can once I wake up next time. Take care of everyone alright? Make sure you get some relief as well, it's always nice to do that once in awhile. Again, I love you very much. Until next time my strict Ruti.

Your beloved, Sleeping Beauty."

Rutile folded the note back to its original state and smiled to herself. She got up and opened her drawer by her bedside. It was full of 9 different papers from Padparadscha from the times she had woken up in the several years that had passed. It's been 346 years since her last awakening and now it was time to get to work. As she put a sheet over the now unconscious Padparadscha, she smiled to herself.

One day she was going to heal her and they'll be together for the next years to come. She put on her uniform and coat and carried Pada back to her office.

Time to find more materials.


End file.
